


Flowers, or how to fall in love

by wylansflutes



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wylansflutes/pseuds/wylansflutes
Summary: What happens when Alec Lightwood & Co. open a tattoo shop near Magnus Bane’s flower shop?I don’t own these characters
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 41





	Flowers, or how to fall in love

When Magnus Bane found out that a tattoo shop was going to open across from his flower shop, he was intrigued. It had been 7 months and 12 days since the coffee shop across the street had closed, due to the owner's run-in with the police that ended with the owner dead, and the shop in flames. Literally. But, now there would be neighbors. Magnus hoped that they would be shitty like the others were, but he didn't have high hopes. Especially with the fact that it was a tattoo shop. He knew that looks could be deceiving, but after Camille, he wasn't sure that he could trust anyone.

The tattoo shop was a family owned business, run by the Lightwood's. Their parents were rich as fuck, corporate assholes, but their children were different. Their oldest Alec was a sweet shy boy, their middle was a party girl named Isabelle, and their adopted son was a golden boy named Jace Herondale. They left their parents to start this business, but that was all he could find about them on the internet.

Luckily for him, he didn't have to wait long before finding out about them. Alec Lightwood came to visit two days later, a box of chocolates in hand. He was taller than Magnus expected him to be, and prettier too. He had long eyelashes, and beautiful blue eyes, the kind that made him think of angels.

"I'm Alec- Alec Lightwood. I'm opening a tattoo shop across from the street. I figured I'd just get to know you or something? This is really awkward, sorry."

Alec was an awkward person, and even just introducing himself, he was blushing. Magnus found it endearing.

"Pleasure to meet you sweetheart. I hope you come around here more," Magnus replied, shaking Alec's and winking at him. "Are the rest of your siblings around here, or did you come to see me specifically?"

"There put visiting everyone else on the block. Izzy said I should visit you. Thought you seemed cool."

Magnus smiled, and made a note to thank Izzy in the future. He then went to the back of his shop and brought a white Camellia. "As a token of my appreciation," Magnus explained. "And a hope that you'll come back soon."

Alec came back every day during lunchtime, and they had gotten into a rhythm of sorts. Magnus would explain the meaning of flowers to Alec, and Alec would draw those flowers on Magnus's arms. Their behavior had attracted attention from their friends and family, and most customers assumed that they were a couple. Alec was a lot different than Magnus expected. He was a soft boy, exploring his identity while trying to support his family. He liked baking, and he seemed pretty open to letting Magnus dress him up.

Alec had finally let Magnus dress him up one fine summer day, and Magnus was excited. Magnus was wearing a pink top and high waisted jeans. He didn't want to scare Alec, after all. Alec showed up wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans with black converse, and frankly, he looked like the personification of death. 

"We've got a lot of work to do," Magnus said. 

They spent the next hour picking outfits that he thought Alec might like. It turned out that Alec didn't really like wearing black all the time, it was simply a defense mechanism. He felt that if nobody could see him, then nobody would judge him.

"I'm sorry," Alec said after a few minutes. "I didn't mean to just dump all my problems on you."

"It's problem, I promise!" Magnus rushed to comfort him. "If it really bothers you that much, I can text you my therapists number though. You deserve to be happy."

In the end, Alec only picked out a few outfits, with the promise that Magnus and Alec would go shopping at a later date. The outfit that Magnus liked the most was a blue sweater with a dress shirt underneath, and a pair of light blue jeans. The outfit would look better with jewelry, but they would have to go shopping for it.

The shopping date came the week before Alec's birthday. Izzy wanted her big brother to look nice, to feel nice. And Magnus wanted the same. They didn't go to the mall, at least, not at first. They first went to Magnus's house, where he surprised Alec with a box of clothes and jewelry. There was a variety of styles, from dark academia to cottagecore. Even though Alec had mentioned wanting to explore more feminine styles, he wasn't sure how far Alec was willing to go. Luckily for him though, Alec was delighted.

"You didn't have to do this, you know?" Alec said, blushing softly.

"I wanted to darling. You deserve nice things. Besides, I love you."

"You love me?" Alec said excitedly.

"Of course I do! I thought that you loved me too?"

"Of course I do!"

Magnus smiled and kissed Alec. After they had tried on all the clothes and decided on being boyfriends, they went to the mall. It was a successful trip, and they finally picked an outfit that both of them would like. It was a black leather jacket, a white shirt, and dark jeans. They matched that with a black pair of Docs, rose earrings, and a gold necklace. Their businesses were really busy in the week leading up to Alec's birthday, so they didn't talk much, but Magnus promised to show up to Alec's birthday party.

On the day of Alec’s birthday, both the tattoo and the flower shop were closed. The Lightwood’s had only invited a few people, respecting Alec’s privacy. They ate pizza and cake and chatted, and after that, Alec opened his presents. When he got you Magnus’s present, he looked up, surprised.

“You already got me a present, you didn’t need to...” Alec trailed off, looking embarrassed.

“I know, but since, you know, I figured that I should just get you one more thing.”

Alec opened the gift and instantly lit up. It was a necklace of a sword that Alec had mentioned wanting months back. He stood up and hugged Magnus.

“Thank you so much! I love you!”

The whole room seemed to have stopped. Alec looked down, and seemed to retreat into his shell.

“I love you too!” Magnus said, hugging Alec. “How about we take it back to my place.”

After calming Alec down at his place, they talked about everything and nothing, Alec agreed to see a therapist, and they talked about his issues with gender and gender expression. After learning that Magnus used he/they pronouns, Alec decided to experiment with they/them pronouns. 

When Magnus got to work the next morning, he was delighted to find a box of desserts and a single red rose with a note that said: Friday at 5?


End file.
